Ein Lehrling muss her
by Claw.Ravenscroft
Summary: Raistlin begegnet Dalamar.


Palanthas war mit Sicherheit eine der schönsten und mächtigsten Städte von ganz Krynn, worauf die Bewohner der Stadt sehr stolz waren. Es gab nur eine einzige Sache die nicht zum Rest der Stadt passte. "Ein wahrer Schandfleck in der Landschaft", wie so mancher Palanthier meint. Schon seit Jahren betrat diesen unseligen Ort niemand mehr.

Erst vor kurzem hatte es ein Mann gewagt sich durch den dunklen, Furcht einflößenden Wald ins Zentrum zu kämpfen. Zum schwarzen Turm der Erzmagier. Und dieser eine Mann war der vom Turm lang erwartete Meister, der Herr über Gegenwart und Vergangenheit, Raistlin Majere.

Früher war der Turm ein Ort gewesen an dem viele Magier aller Roben studierten und ihre Kunst ausübten bis zu diesem einen schrecklichen Tag an dem einer der schwarzen Roben sich hinabstürzte in den Tod und den Turm verfluchte bis zu dem Tag an dem der wahre Meister zurückkehrt.

Nun war es ein stiller Ort und Raistlin saß alleine im Arbeitszimmer des Oberhauptes des Turmes, welches er nun war. Er war wieder völlig in Gedanken versunken und starrte dabei mit seinen goldenen Stundenglasaugen in den Raum. Raistlin dachte an seinen Bruder und obwohl er ihm nicht sehen wollte fühlte er sich bei dem Gedanken an Caramon furchtbar einsam. Ihm fiel auf, dass er noch nie lange Zeit von seinem Bruder getrennt war. Dieser hatte ihm angeboten, er könne mit ihm und seiner Frau Tika zusammen in ihrem Haus in Solace leben. Aber Raistlin wollte nicht das dritte Rad am Wagen sein, außerdem hatte er seinen Turm in dem er jetzt wohnte. Nicht einmal sich selbst hätte er eingestanden, dass er Caramon vermissen oder gar brauchen würde. Sein ganzes Leben hatte versucht sich von Caramon loszulösen, jetzt hatte er es endlich geschafft und doch war er nicht glücklich darüber. Der große, leere Turm machte es nicht gerade einfacher für ihn. Er musste einfach an Caramon denken, an ihre gemeinsame Kindheit und an Caramons starke Arme die ihn Nachts hielten, wenn er von Alpträumen geschüttelt nicht schlafen konnte.

Als er sich bewusst wurde, woran er da gerade dachte, versuchte er den Gedanken schleunigst wieder abzuschütteln. Um sich abzulenken nahm er eines seiner Zauberbücher, welche in einem Regal an der Wand standen, zur Hand und versuchte sich auf die Zaubersprüche darin zu konzentrieren. Während er die Zauberformeln durchlas war er darauf gefasst, jeden Moment von Tolpan oder Caramon beim lesen gestört zu werden, er wartete regelrecht darauf unterbrochen zu werden, aber es blieb still.

Damals als er mit den anderen umherzog vermisste er diese Stille und nun, da er sie im Überfluss hatte war es so ruhig das er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Ihm war nicht klar wie so etwas sein konnte, er hatte die Ruhe nach der er sich immer gesehnt hatte und konnte sich dennoch nicht richtig auf seine Zaubersprüche konzentrieren. Er hatte sich auf den Reisen bei all dem Trubel besser konzentrieren können, es war absolut widersprüchlich und doch war es eine Tatsache. Nun hatte er soviel Zeit und so viel Stille um die Magie zu studieren wie er immer wollte. In dem Turm hatte er alles was er dazu brauchte und doch war ihm irgendwie langweilig.

Er vermisste es mit den anderen zu reisen und Abenteuer zu erleben. Es war ein aufregendes Leben und nun war es vorbei und ein einsames stilles Leben stand ihm nun bevor. Plötzlich kam ihm die Idee sich einen Lehrling zu suchen. Am besten einen jungen, schönen Elf, egal ob von den roten oder schwarzen Roben. Einen Assistenten der ihm bei seinen Experimenten zur Seite stand, könnte er gut gebrauchen. Aber würde er denn auch jemanden finden, der mit ihm zusammen in den Turm kommen wollte?

Dunkelelfen gab es nicht allzu viele und er war sich nicht sicher ob sie sich ihm unterordnen würden. Einen Menschen als Lehrling wollte er jedenfalls nicht, er würde diesen Anblick auf Dauer wohl nicht ertragen den ihm seine verfluchten Augen bieten würden. "Entweder einen jungen Elf oder gar keinen Lehrling", nahm er sich strikt vor. Von dem Gedanken erfasst sprach er die Worte des Locationszaubers und im nächsten Augenblick war er verschwunden.


End file.
